And so life begins
by LadyBell91
Summary: AU, no curse. Emma lives a sheltered life, being never allowed outside the dark castle, but she always craved for adventure. But then, a week before her 21st birthday, a charming thief/Pirate Captain, hellbent on revenge, finds a way to her castle. They embark on an adventurous journey that will turn both their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters, they all belong to the genius minds of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, a prophesy was made. A girl would be born as the product of true love. As such she would have a power so pure and powerful, she would be the undoing of the most powerful and most feared sorcerer of them all, The Dark One.

For centuries the dark one, or Rumplestiltskin for that is his real name, searched for child born out of true love. According to the prophesy, this saviour would gain her full powers at the age of twenty one, so he needed to make sure that this threat to his life, and his power, would be eliminated before that. But after years and years of searching, he was starting to believe that maybe the prophesy was wrong and he started to feel like he was safe.

What he didn't know was that somewhere in the enchanted forest, a certain princess who was on the run from her evil stepmother/queen, met a dashing Prince, whom she nicknamed 'Charming'. It was love at first sight, and it was at that moment that they knew, no matter what happened, they would always find each other.

But fate wasn't kind on the couple. Every time they found each other, something terrible occurred. It was when the princess fell victim to a sleeping curse, that a grief-stricken Prince Charming sought out Rumplestiltskin for help.

Rumplestiltskin knew immediately that the love of Charming and Snow White was the truest of it's kind. He knew that if they ever got a chance of a happy ending, the product of that would be his undoing. And so he thought out a plan to make sure that their child would not be his undoing.

He made a deal with the Prince. He agreed to help the Prince find his love and safe her, if the prince would agreed to whatever favor Rumplestiltskin would ask of him in the future, no questions asked. Desperate as the prince was, he agreed. Rumplestiltskin gave him an enchanted ring, which would guide him to his hearts desire, and told him that the sleeping curse could be broken by a true love's kiss.

Prince Charming raced off on his horse, found his beloved Snow White and woke her with a true love's kiss. Not long after that they got married. But as fate has it, their happiness was once again disrupted, as the evil queen showed up as an uninvited wedding guest. She claimed that she would take away their happiness once and for all by casting a curse that would send them to a land without magic, a land without happy endings.

The newly weds rallied their forces and set out to hunt down the evil queen, before she had a chance to cast the curse. When they finally managed to capture the queen and defeat her once and for all, the kingdom rejoiced. Snow and Charming took back the kingdom and restored it to it's former glory, they finally found their happy ending. Or so they thought.

Exactly one year after the demise of the evil queen, a princess was born. With beautiful golden hair, stormy green eyes and the most beautiful smile, she was a spitting image of both her parents and from the very start she had everybody wrapped around her little finger. She just possessed that power that made everybody fall in love with her.

When the news that a princess was born reached Rumplestiltskin he immediately knew that she had to be the prophesied one, the child born out of true love and he knew he had to act fast.

A ball was held at the royal palace, to celebrate the birth of the little princess. Charming and Snow White looked radiant when they presented their daughter, Emma. But just when they announced her name, a cold gust of wind blew through the ballroom and a high-pitched laugh was heard. With a puff of purple smoke Rumplestiltskin appeared before the king and queen. All the guests gasped in surprise, while Charming shoved his wife and daughter behind him protectively.

"You have no business here, Rumplestiltskin." he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, dearie." Rumplestiltskin answered. "I recall we made a deal, when your beloved wife was under a sleeping curse." Charming visibly stiffened and Rumplestiltskin went on. "The deal was that I would help you find Snow White, and you would owe me a favor, No. Questions. Asked."

"What is it you want?" Charming demanded.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and the little princess appeared in his arms. "Your firstborn child!"

"No!" Charming bellowed, while lunging for Rumplestiltskin. But he was too late, for the Dark one had already disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He turned around to see his wife on the ground sobbing violently. He walked over to her and took her in his arms and let his tears stream down freely. Their baby girl was gone, and it was his fault. And at that moment he swore, that no matter how long it would take him, he would find their daughter and bring her home.

After that one faithful night, years went by. And each year, on the birthday of Emma, they would light thousands of floating lanterns, hoping that one day their little girl would find her way home. Snow White and Charming never lost their hope, for they knew that they would always find each other.

* * *

**Ok, so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for Once Upon a Time. I came across a fanvid which compared CS/Tangled ( watch?v=ekLLJ2RiFiA really worth a watch!), and the idea kind of stuck with me (since I'm a huge OUAT and Tangled fan). From the first chapter on it will roughly follow the storyline of tangled, but then with our beloved characters from OUAT.**

**Normally I'm not such a shipper kind of girl, but then *poof* there's hook and emma, so yeah ever since their first scene's together I've been an avid Captain Swan shipper (I just love their chemistry!).**

**I'd like to apologise for any grammatical errors, since English is not my first language (I'm from the Netherlands ;)) but I've tried my best ;) So, anyway, I hope you liked it, and I would love to hear your thoughts/ideas for improvement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters, they all belong to the genius minds of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"Found you!" Emma said, while pulling away the curtains to the window of her tower. "Seriously Henry, you really need to learn to find better hiding spots. That's 22 to for me, 0 for you. How about 23 out of 54?" A small chameleon was revealed to be hidden behind the curtains. Emma chuckled when she saw the animal scowling at her. "Well, what do you want do to then?" she asked him, while she scooped him up in her hands. Henry turned his head to the window and pointed his tail outside.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you!" Emma put the animal on the window ledge. "Oh, come on Henry, It's not so bad in here, right?" she said, when she saw the look the chameleon was giving her. Henry just huffed in response.

"Do you know what day it is a week from today?" she asked, quickly changing the topic. The chameleon looked at here confused. "in a week the floating lights will appear in the sky again." she continued. "Which means, that it's almost my Birthday! And I'm going to ask Papa if he will take me to see the floating lights!" she said, while staring dreamily out of the window. "I mean, It's my twentyfirst birthday, so I would say I'm old enough to get out of the castle for once, don't you think?"

For twenty one years see had been inside this castle and after so many years of being locked up, Emma longed for a bit of adventure and expanding her little world. She never questioned her father's reasons for never allowing her outside the castle. He said it was for her own safety, she possessed magic, and people might want to kidnap and hurt her in order to gain her magical abilities.

Emma knew her father only had her best intentions in mind, and so she never attempted to leave the castle. Her days were spend with doing chores, reading, painting and training her fight skills. Of course she never had to fight for her life, and her sparring partner was an enchanted wooden puppet, but she proved to be quite good at handeling a sword. She always hoped, that if she trained just enough, that one day her father would allow her to accompany him on one of his travels. While she already waited for this day to come for nearly twenty one years, she never lost hope that one day she would get the adventure of a life time.

But for now she was just dreamily staring out of her tower window, hoping that her father would at least take her to see the lights for her birthday. Ever since she noticed that they only occured once a year, and always on her birthday, she was greatly fascinated by them. She somehow had a feeling that they were meant for her.

She snapped out of her daydreaming and sighed as she stood up and decided that, to kill the time until her father came home, she would read a book or two and maybe add some more paintings to her tower walls. Plus, she still had some chores to do. She always wondered why her father never hired a maid, but when she asked him once, a dark look had crossed her father's face and he snapped at her that there would never come another maid into this castle. For the first time she could see why people feared the dark one this much, it scared her and she never dared to ask again.

Other than that, Emma loved her father very much. She knew Rumplestiltskin was not her real father, when she was five years old she asked him why they looked so different and why her mommy was not there and he had then explained everything to her. How he became the dark one, and tat by gaining this much power, the price he had to pay was that he could never be a father. And that after 300 years of living alone he found her one day in the woods. She was only a week old, but apparently her real parents abbandoned her, because they were afraid of the magic powers she displayed at even such an early age. He took her in, for he knew exactly how it felt to be feared because he had a power no one could understand.

When Emma started to cry, because there were people trying to hurt her and she was scared, her father had taken her in his arms and had promised that he would never let her go and that he would do anything to keep her safe.

As the years went by, Emma never completely got over the fact that there existed people who would abbandon a week old baby, just because they were afraid of the unknown, but on the other hand she was curious as to where she came from. Although she would never talk to her father about this, she was certain this would hurt him as he always seemed afraid that she would leave him one day. But Emma knew that she could never abbandon her papa, no matter what happened, he was the one who raised her and protected her from the people who wanted to steal her magic.

* * *

After finishing her chores, Emma was on her way to the library with Henry perched on her shoulder. The castle's library was huge, probably due to the 300+ years her father had lived and it was her favourite place of the castle. While reading a book, Emma could completely lose herself in the story. Imagining that she was the heroine of the story that broke a curse and found true love, or that a devilishly handsome pirate would come and steal her away. While having Rimplestiltskin as her father meant that she grew up very lonely and shielded from the world, she never missed having friends her age, as long as she could read books and let her imagination run wild.

After searching the library for a while, she finally found the book she was looking for and returned to her tower. she dropped on her bed and started reading immediately. She was so engrossed in the story (about a princess and a pirate on a quest to find an enchanted compass), that she didn't notice her father coming in her room.

Instead of saying something, he just snapped his fingers and the book disappeared from under her nose right into his hands with a puff of purple smoke. OH, how she hated it when he did that! "Ridiculouss.," her father snorted. "Why do you read this nonsense Emma? It only fills you with dangerous ideas."

Emma just rolled her eyes at that comment, she heard it everytime when he caught her reading. Her father was just afraid that one day she might take after one of these books and go on a quest herself. Normally she would answer him with a witty comment, but not today, for she had a mission and she was determined not to fail.

"Papa," she started. "Do you know what day it is next week." Rumplestiltskin looked at his daughter with a frown, wondering what she was up to. When he didn't respond, Emma went on, knowing it was now or never. "Next week, it's my birthday!" She looked excitedly at him.

A dark look crossed her father's dace but he quickly recomposed himself before answering. "No, I'm pretty sure your birthday was last year, dearie"

"Yeah, that's the funny thing with birthdays," Emma said while rolling her eyes. "They're kind of an annual thing." She took her father by his arm and guided him to the comfortable chair in front of the fireplace.

"Anyway, because it's my twenty first birthday, I have been thinking on what to ask for a present" Emma knew she had to phrase the next thing very careful, if she wanted to succeed. "And there's just one thing that I really want. It's something I have wanted for a long while actually.."

"Emma, quit the mumbling and come to a point.." her father interupted her, shocking Emma with the harsh undertone.

"Well… I want to see the floating lights." she blurted out. "Actually, I want you to take me to see the floating lights."

"You mean you want to see the stars?" her father replied.

"No, I have studied the stars and they are alway constant. But these lights, they only appear once every year, only on my Birthday. And papa," Emma sighed. "I can't help but feel, that they are somehow meant for me."

Rumpestiltskin came out of his chair and walked towards the window. "You want to go outside?" He asked. "Emma, you do know why I have always kept you inside this castle, don't you?"

"Yes, but I…"

"No, let me finish Emma." Rumplestiltskin interrupted her. "I have kept you inside this castle to keep you safe. The world is full of dangers and people that will hurt you, and I will never let you risk your life, just because you want to see some floating lights!"

"But they are not just some floating lights, they mean something important and I have to know what that is." Emma said, starting to get frustrated with her father for not understanding her need to see the lights in person. "And I'm sick and tired of staying inside all this time, waiting for an invitation to go with you on one of your travels. I'm turning twenty one for gods sake, I am not some weak, little girl anymore!" A rage was slowly building inside her and she could also feel the magic inside her growing, threatening to burst out.

Rumplestiltskin also noticed this, he felt the air around them crackle with magic. "I always feared that this way would come," he said while walking to the tower entrance. "And there is only one way to keep you from leaving this castle."

Emma had no idea what her father meant with this last statement, but then he stepped outside and magically sealed the entrance, trapping Emma inside the tower.

"Papa, what are you doing?" she asked, while reaching for her father. But when she tried to walk outside also, she hit something that felt like a force field and she was thrown back violently.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with a cold look on his face. "Don't ever ask to leave this castle again, dearie."

And with that he turned and left, leaving a very confused Emma behind.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it dearies. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and I would also like to thank you guys for the favs/follows, they make my day! **

**Next chapter one devilishly handsome pirate we all love will make his first appearance, and I will introduce a character I really loved in season 1 as the replacement for 'maximus' (one hint he also has a delicious accent).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters, they all belong to the genius minds of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Killian Jones was standing at the helm of his beloved Jolly Roger, the corners of his mouth tugged up in a slight smile. For almost 300 years his only goal in life was getting revenge on the crocodile, and if today's mission proved succesful, he would be another step closer to finally reaching that goal. This made him feel happier than he had been for a while, and he wanted to cherish that feeling for as long as he could.

He returned from Neverland two weeks ago, after a mermaid told him the secret on how to kill Rumplestiltskin. Apparently the only way to defeat the dark one, was with his dagger. This dagger was supposed to be hidden at the dark castle, and while not a living soul knew were this castle was, rumors stated that a king and queen of one of the kingdoms in the enchanted forrest, found a map to the dark castle. If Killian could find a way to procure that map, and if he could find the dagger, then he would finally get his chance on revenge. Luckily stealing the map would be the most easy part, he was a pirate after all. The only problem was getting to the enchanted forrest, because no human had ever left Neverland before.

Killian new that the only ones who ever left Neverland, were the mermaids. So he managed to make a deal with the mermaid who told him Rumplestiltskin's secret. If she could get him to the enchanted forrest, he would search for her one true love, who supposedly was the crown prince of a kingdom near the eastern seaboard of the enchanted forrest. Killian thought it a reasonable deal, and quite easy to fulfill, so he agreed.

Killian was pulled out of his musings when he heard "Land Ho!" being shouted from the crows nest. "Monsieur Starkey!" he called to his first mate. "Get the crew to prepare for the shore. We will be docking the Jolly at the nearest port."

"Mais Oui, Capitaine." The French pirate said, and he immediately started barking out instructions. Killian looked as his crew set to work. They would follow their captain everywhere, even if it meant spending 300 years in a land where time was frozen. The extent of their loyalty never seized to amaze him.

When they reached the harbor of a small village, Killian gave his crew permission to do whatever they pleased, on the condition that they would be ready to board the Jolly the moment he returned. He thought they deserved it after being frozen in time for threehundred years.  
He bought provisions and horses, and then started his journey to the castle of king David and Queen Snow White, accompanied by Smee and Starkey, his two most loyal crew members.

* * *

It took them two full days to reach the castle. When the evening fell, they managed to sneak past the palace gates. The map was supposed to be kept in a room right next to the throne room. One of the doors next to the throne room was guarded by only one palace guard, and he was sleeping. _Bad form_, Killian thought. _Do they want the map to be stolen, because this is way to easy. _He motioned for his travel companions to follow him. Killian snuck up behind the guard and hit him in the head, knocking him unconcious. Smee and Starkey grabbed him by his feet and dragged him into a dark nook. After they succesfully hid him, Killian ordered them to remain on the lookout and warn him when someone was coming.

When Killian entered the room, he saw a desk with all sorts of papers strew across it. He walked over towards it and saw it were various maps of the enchanted forrest. "Where's the bloody map." He muttered to himself. But neither one of the maps disclosed the secret hiding place of Rumplestiltskin. _The bloody mermaid was wrong, _he thought to himself, getting frustrated. Killian looked around the room once more, hoping to find at least something useful, when his eyes fell on a pillar at the other side of the room. On the pillar, under a glass bell jar, lay an object on a purple cushion. When he saw what the object was, he smirked. He knew this object, and this was even better than finding a map. It was a compass which would show the way to what you truly desire, and because the only thing Killian wanted was getting his revenge on rumplestiltskin, this compass would lead him straight to the dark castle and the dagger.

He lifted the bell jar, picked up the compass, and turned around to get the hell out of there. Smee and Starkey were still waiting outside the room, Killian motioned for them to follow him. They managed to get to the courtyard unseen. Just when he thought that their get away would be quick and easy, _maybe to _easy, they found themselves surrounded by at least thirty palace guards, all with their swords drawn.

"Bloody hell!" Killian cursed under his breath, while searching for a quick escape route.

"Hand over the compass." One of the guards said.

"And what if I don't feel like handing it over." Killian asked in a bored tone, while crossing his arms.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, hand over the compass, Hook." Another Guard spit out.

"Ah, my reputation preceeds me I see." Killian replied grinning. "Well, mate. If you know who I am, than you will also now I never surrender this easily." And with that he unsheated his sword and took a fighting stance. Smee and Starkey followed his example and drew their swords also.

They were vastly outnumbered, so when the guards attacked they thought the captain and his companions wouldn't stand a chance. But they were forgetting that Killian and his crew had over 300 years of experience in sword fighting, and they had been in much dire circumstances, so it didn't take him very long to gain the upperhand. Killian was in his element, and when he looked to his right, he saw that one of the gates was not protected, the guards were too busy fighting Killian and his crew off. He saw his opportunity and sprinted towards the gate.

"Capitaine!" Killian froze in his tracks when he heard his first mate call out. He turned around and saw that Smee and Starkey were both captured by the Kings guard, swords at their troats. For a moment he hesitated, not sure what to do. He couldn't leave his men behind, that would be bad form. But if he got captured while saving the asses of Smee and Starkey, he might lose the chance on getting revenge for good. He looked at the compass in his hand, and back at Smee and Starkey. "I'm sorry mates." He said softly, while he put the compass in his satchel. Then he turned around and ran, not once looking back.

When he was a good distance away from the castle, he slowed down. In a way he regretted leaving behind his right-hand man and first mate, but he knew they could handle themselves. And he was sure they would understand his reasons foor leaving them, that he couldn't pass up this opportunity. He got the compass out of his satchel, and took it in his good hand. The compass was wildly spinning in all directions. Killan knew that, in order to let the compass point him in the right way, he had to think of the thing he wanted most and nothing else. So he cleared his mind and let his thrist for revenge take over, so that the only thing on his mind was the crocodile.

At first nothing happened, the compass kept spinning wildly. "Why is the bloody thing not working." he muttered getting frustrated. "Just point me the way to the bloody castle." And just when he wanted to throw the thing away he saw the needle coming to a stand still and pointing Northwest. Killians eyes grew wide and a smirk appeared on his face, _it worked!_ He glanced in the direction the compass was pointing and started walking.

* * *

Back at the castle, King David and Queen Snow were shocked upon hearing what exactly was stolen from them, and by whom. The compass was their only hope in finding their daughter, it had taken them years to retrieve it and now it was gone. And if the rumors were true, and Captain Hook had the compass, they would never get it back. Snow started to despair that she would never get the chance to hold her little girl in her arms again. She looked at her husband, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It has been twenty-one years Charming." she said. "What if we never find her?"

"Have hope, Snow." Charming tried to reassure her, his heart aching at seeing his wife lose all hope. "You know our family always finds each other, we will succeed in finding our daughter."

"But the compass was our only chance at finding her. Without it we will never find the Dark castle." Snow whispered.

"Then we'll have to get the compass back." Charming said, a determined look on his face. "And I know exactly who we can send on this quest."

Snow looked up at her husband. "Who do you…" She started, but then realization dawned on her and she knew not all hope was lost, _Of course! ._

Charming smiled too, seeing hope returning in his wife's eyes, when she realised who he meant. "Grumpy!" He called out.

"Yes, your majesty?" The captain of the Kings' guard asked, when he entered the room.

"Would you be so kind to summon the Huntsman?" Charming ordered him. "We are in need of his services once more."

Grumpy nodded in understanding and immediately turned around. Charming looked back his wife. "Don't worry Snow, we will get that compass back and as soon as we have it, we will get our daughter back. " He took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her head. "I Promiss."

* * *

**Happy Once day dearies! Are you all excited for the winter finale? I know I am!( Although I don't really know how I'm going to survive this three month hiatus...)  
In the meantime I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I would like to hear your thoughts/ideas, so feel free to leave a review below.**

**And lastly I would again like to thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews, they really make my day!**

**p.s. have you guys already seen Frozen? I saw it yesterday and I absolutely loved it! **  
**p.p.s. you can also find me on Tumblr under the username 'DutchTinkerbell' and on twitter: judithvanelten, so If you have any questions/requests feel free to ask them there :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and/or any of it's characters, although I would love to! It al belongs to the genius minds of those guys Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

He was traveling for about a day, when Killian noticed he was being followed. The first time he noticed it was at dawn, when he broke up camp and he heard a branch snap. At first he didn't give it much thought, thinking it might be an animal. But killian always had a knack for knowing when he was being followed, and as the day went on he was sure he was not alone in these woods.

When the third night fell, he'd had enough. "I know you are following me, why don't you do the honourable thing and just reveal yourself?" He called out, tired of being followed.

He was standing at the edge of a cliff, and he scanned his surroundings, waiting for his pursuer to appear. At first it stayed silent. But then Killian heard a movement behind him. He spun around and came face to face with a giant white wolf, suffice to say it was not entirely what he expected.

"Bloody Hell…" he muttered, walking carefully backwards, not wanting to startle the animal.

"I hunt you, yet you stop and willingly call out a foe." He heard a voice say from the woods. "I must say I admire your courage, Pirate."

Killian saw a man emerge from the woods, wearing the uniform of the kingsguard, his bow trained on him. "I'm not familiar with these woods. You, on the other hand, do appear to know your way around here, and you obviously are a skilled hunter." Killian said, hoping that flattery would buy him some time. "otherwise I would have been successful in shaking you two days ago. I was hoping that…"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, pirate." The Huntsman interrupted Killian. "Just hand over the compass."

"And why would I do that, mate." Killian replied, while putting the compass away in his satchel. "It took me a very long time to finally get to this object and I'm not keen on just willingly giving it up."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. If you value your life, then I do suggest you choose the easy way and give me the compass."

"Ah, but my life is worth nothing to me if I don't get the chance to exact my revenge, and seeing that this compass might be the only way for me to achieve this, you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers. Because I will never willingly give it to you." While he was speaking, Killian slowly backed away, towards the edge of the cliff.

"Stay were you are and hand over the compass!" the Huntsman snarled, when he saw where the pirate was headed. He let out a high pitched whistle and the Wolf leaped forward, but she was to late. Killian had already turned around and jumped off the cliff.

"No!" the Huntsman called, when he saw that the wolf wanted to jump after the pirate. "Don't jump, we will find him again, you now know his scent." He lowered his bow and put a hand on the wolves head. "He wil not get away with this."

* * *

Killian knew he took a giant risk by jumping off of that cliff. He could have easily hit some rocks, or the drop could have been larger than he'd expected. But he also couldn't risk losing the compass, so he jumped. He hit the water quite hard, but he'd had experienced worse. When he surfaced he started swimming, the coast was a good distance away and there was a heavy current, luckily he was a good swimmer.

When he finally came ashore, he collapsed in the sand. He gave himself a couple of minutes to catch his breath, before he took the compass out of the satchel again to look in which direction it was pointing him. Luck seemed to be at his side as he saw that he did'nt deviate to much from his course. Not wanting to lose any more time he started walking again.

After a short while he noticed that the compass started acting funny. It was no longer pointing in one direction, but was spinning in all directions again. "What the hell?" Killian shook the compass and focused on finding the crocodile, clearing al other thoughts out of his head. But the compass kept spinning.

He scanned his surroundings, and something seemed off. All of a sudden he could no longer hear a sound. It felt like he'd entered a bubble of some sorts. He wondered what he best could do next, but then decided to just walk on and what he saw next took away his breath.

He stood before a massive castle, of which he was sure he should have seen it before because one could not easily miss it. And yet this was the first he saw of it. "Curious.." He muttered, he walked back a bit and when he turned back, the castle had disappeared. It had to be protected by some sort of cloaking spell. He could have expected it of course, as no one had ever managed to find it before.

Killian took in a deep breath and started towards the castle. He was looking for a way in, obviously he couldn't barge in trough the front door. He let his eyes wander, looking for an alternate entrance, but there was no other entrance to be seen. The castle appeared to have no doors or windows, except for the main entrance. He started to contemplate the idea of just waiting for the crocodile to leave his castle, _he had to come outside at one point right_? But then he spotted a window, high up at the top of one of the towers. He knew that he had no other option than to climb the tower.

Killian sighed, _the things he was willing to do in name of revenge._ He walked over to the tower and started climbing.

After an half hour climb he finally reached the window. He put his hands on the ledge and pulled himself in. He climbed through and landed on the wooden floor with a soft thump. He immediately spotted the tower entrance at the other side of the room and without hesitation started walking towards it. _Time to skin myself a crocodile,_ he thought to himself smirking. After three hundred years, the long awaited chance on revenge was finaly within his reach. He thought nothing and no one could keep him from reaching his goal now, but then his world went black.

* * *

**hihi, sorry I had to end with a little cliffhanger, but if you've seen Tangled a thousand times (like me), you most ikely know what happened (*wink, wink*) Next chapter will be all about the first meeting between Emma and Killian, and I am really looking forward to writing that one. So stay tuned and leave a review if you'd like to (they make my day and I will send you virtual hugs and cookies.) My christmas holiday has finaly started, and I have no classes until the end of january, so I plan to update more regulary.**

**On another note, what did you guys think of the winter finale? I thought it was absolutely, heartbreakingly, prefect. I'm never a girl who cries that fast while watching a movie or episode (with a few exeptions, for instance 'achtste groepers huilen niet', this movie just broke my heart... realy worth a watch: /6bFK394yHPY). But from the moment that 'goodbye' scene started, I bawled my eyes out. **

**It gave me mayor Captain Swan feels, and then it cut to 'one year later' and there was that knock on the door... Well. I'd like to say one thing, dearies: The ship is sailing, I repeat, the ship is sailing! **  
**(Oh and I am conviced that rumple cannot be dead for real, I mean they could not possibly kill him off, just like that, right? )**

**If only march 9th wasn't three months away...**

**To survive this hiatus (77 days to go dearies, hang on!), I intend to write, a lot. I have already posted two one-shots, and I have a couple of other one-shots planned as well. But if you have any requests, I'd love to hear them (feel free to ask them on my tumblr page). **


End file.
